1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source for an illumination apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device capable of emitting light of various colors through changes in compound semiconductor materials such as GaAs, AlGaAs, GaN, InGaP and the like when included in a light emitting source.
Since LEDs have superior monochromic peak wavelengths and improved light emission efficiency as well as being miniaturizable, environmentally-friendly and low in power consumption, they are widely being used in various applications such as TVs, computers, illumination apparatuses, vehicles and the like. Furthermore, the applications of LEDs are gradually being extended.
An illumination apparatus using LEDs as a light source has a longer life span than that of an existing incandescent lamp or halogen lamp, thereby drawing a great deal of attention.
However, LEDs generate a large amount of heat as current levels applied thereto are increased. Such heat may cause a reduction in light emission efficiency and life span.
In order to maintain a long life span, it is necessary to study the structure of an illumination apparatus able to maximize thermal emission and improve light emission efficiency. To enable this, research into the standardization of a structure in which the coupling and separation of a light source and an illumination apparatus are facilitated, in addition to having an improved structure of a light source for an illumination apparatus allowing for enhanced thermal emission and light emission efficiency, has been actively carried out.